Missing Fifteen Years
by Angelic Beast12
Summary: A prince goes missing, a new one is getting married to a not wanting wife, and a war is coming. The hero is an assassin and he is in love with the princess. And everyone is after him.
1. Chapter 1

Missing. Fifteen years.

Fifteen years ago it was prince Alexander's birthday. Everyone in the robloxian kingdom came to celebrate. Even the guards got the day off. The king made a toast to everyone to celebrate. Wine glasses clacked all around. The prince politely ate his food and watched the festivities.

"hey Alexander!" a friend of the boy called to him.

"oh hi sparky!" the prince said to his friend. They had been friends as long as they could remember.

"c'mon I've got something to show you!" the hyper toddler told his buddy.

"ok one second!" he yelled as he got up from his seat.

The two kids walked into the forest wandering off the beaten path. Sparky stopped and pulled out a branch from the tree they were close to.

"ok make sure no one knows about this ok?" the branch equipped male said.

"ok! Why what are you doing?" he asked.

"HAAAH!" the other kid yelled as he jammed the stick into the ground causing an explosion of light. Knocking back all shadows. The prince covered his eyes from blindness.

"Woah that was cool!" the prince said as his friend pulled the wood from the ground.

"yeah but it only works once per stick. It kills all evil spirits around the user." he said throwing the stick somewhere of unimportance.

The two boys started to walk back when Alexander got hit by an arrow.

"alexander!" sparky yelled as he pulled the arrow out of his friends abdomen. He started to drag him away when four guards came out and started shooting at him.

"oh god oh god!" sparky said as he dragged his friend into the assassin base where he lived.

Now it's fifteen years later.

"never catch me alex!" the young adult sparky yelled to his assassin friend who he trained with.

"I'm gonna get you!" the other adult yelled to his best friend.

The two men were like brothers. They had been training since they were five. Sometimes they went into town but only to get supplies. Other times they pulled pranks on the towns people.

"not gonna get me!" sparky yelled as he ran into the castle walls.

"oh yeah?" the other man yelled because he pushed him into those walls.

Sparky jumped at his friend tackling him and they got into this wrestling match of different evelations of momentum. Basically the brother like friends were fighting. Again.

"had enough?" sparky asked his downed friend.

"just getting started!" he yelled as he flipped his friend off his own body onto the ground.

"ok ow!" he yelled as he felt his back.

These two assassins were in white assassin outfits. They both went into the town on this day to check out the news.

"attention! Attention! The prize for finding the prince has risen to fifty thousand gold!" an announcer yelled.

"oh boy here we go again." alex whispered to sparky.

"on another note princess Natalia is coming to marry the other prince!" the man on the stand said as well.

"Natalia? Isn't she one that believes in love before marrige?" sparky asked his companion.

"yes. It's a good thing to live by. She's a very beautiful woman too." alex said remembering the poster they both saw about a year ago.

The woman had very beautiful features that mermaids can't even hold a candle to.

"remember everyone is invited to the wedding! EEK ASSASSIN!" the man yelled pointing at the friends.

"oh god." alex said as he ran for the gates of the castle.

"hey wait up!" sparky yelled as he chased after his friend.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" two guards yelled trying to stop them.

The two just hit them with kicks and ran out going to the mountain.

"are we seriously going to the mountain?" sparky asked as they ran.

"yes and we're gonna climb up it." alex yelled as they ran towards it.

"this might not be the best idea!"

"we've done stupider!"

"true that!"

The men ran towards the mountain at full speed not stopping even for the sales person at the bridge.

After the two men finally got to the top they finally got a chance to relax.

"alex." sparky said.

"yeah?"

"are you ever gonna tell them?"

"no. They can never find out that I'm the missing prince." he said snapping a little at his friend.

"ok sorry." he replied.

"it's ok. Just don't ask why I don't want to go back." alex said looking away.

Meanwhile inside the castle the kings of the two kingdoms were discussing where to have the wedding.

"we should have it in the field. That way there would be enough space for everyone to attend." natalia's dad said.

"that is a good idea. Except the assassins could come and attack." said the robloxian king.

"we'll just have to post guards around it so nobody gets hurt. We need to think of the people too." the other king said.

"and we also need to look for my missing son. He was kiddnapped by assassins remember?" he said.

"don't worry. I get the feeling we'll find him my friend."

"it's good to see you Michael."

"you too jones."

The deal was placed and the moon had just started to show it's face. The two kings went to their quarters and slept the night through. Natalia though, she was crying into her pillow. She did not want to marry this man and yet she was being forced to.

"please calm down." said one of her maids. "you'll be fine. Just please stop crying."

"I can't Maria. I don't love this man." she said not even looking up from her pillow.

"oh please stop crying." the maid said rubbing her back. The maid was like a mother figure to Natalia.

"if you continue to cry your dad will come in and see you." alex whom appeared at the window of her room. "don't sound the guards I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"than why are you here assassin?" Maria hissed at him.

"because." alex pulled off his hood. "I'm here to give some royal advice. Please don't tell anyone my true identity."

The maid was in awe when she saw alex. Who was truly prince Alexander. The prince who has been missing for fifteen years.

"y-y-y-y-y-your-" the maid never finished the sentence before fainting.

"so is it true?" natalia asked.

"yeah. I've been training as an assassin for fifteen years now. Only I'm not evil as everyone says. Neither is my partner." he said jumping into the room.

"why don't you want anyone to know?" Natalia asked sitting up and taking in alex's figure.

"because I don't wanna live some boring ass life." he said referring to all the duties of a prince.

"that's true. But why assassin?" she asked referring to his now job.

"because we do whatever. Jump off buildings, run around freely. It's a fun life." he said stretching his back.

"is Maria dead?" she asked pointing to the unconscious maid.

"nah she just fainted." he said leaning against the wall of the room.

"ok that's good. She's like a mother to me." she said relaxing a little.

"well she fainted when she realized who I am." he said pulling his hood back up. "remember you can always say no."

Alex then went out the window leaving a very confused princess.

The next morning was all preparation for the wedding. Trying on dresses, suits, flower girls and ring bearers. Absolute mayhem. Which was perfect time to pull a prank. Well in the two assassins minds.

"ok so what we're gonna do is throw buckets of water at them?" alex asked confused.

"exactly." he said getting his bucket ready.

"ok whatever." they both prepared for the first victim.

The person they were gonna get was trying to sort all the food for the banquet. Unfortunately for her she was about to get splashed by two galons of water.

"EEEK!" she yelled as she got covered by all the water.

The two men ran to behind the building waiting for more reaction and they heard screaming and cursing from the other side. The two men both thought *mission succsessful.* as they walked away. Then an arrow grazed by sparky's shoulder.

"oh damn!" they both yelled as they ran to they're home in the forest.

Once they were in they let their laughs out. The two had so many adventures of near death experiences that nobody could count.

"heheheheh so tell me alex. How was talking to Natalia last night?" sparky asked as he watched his friend wince and think on how he knew.

"umm hehe. Well she knows who I really am." he said scratching the back of his head.

"oh dammit man." sparky cursed at his friends stuppidity.

"hey she was crying and I was trying to comfort her!" he said in his defense.

"what ever just don't get caught next time." sparky said as he got into his assassin clothes. "next time she might call the guards."

"she won't." he said as he got in his.

The princess was choosing her wedding dress and thinking about what alex had said the night before. *you can always say no. What does that mean?* were the thoughts lingering in her head.

"ma'am the prince has arrived." one of the guards said to her.

"let him in." she said hoping this wouldn't be to bad.

"hello princess. I am in awe for such beauty." he said. Prince Brandon was a handsome prince. His brother he loved dearly even though he didn't know who he was.

"Brandon. You are to be king correct?" she said looking him in the eye.

"correct. Only if you say yes. Which I think you will." he said being a little to cocky with his answer.

"and you intend to make sure that happens?" she asked.

"well I don't want to make sure it happens because there is a war coming to attack our two kingdoms. If we are aligned we can win." he said.

"hmm. Ok. I think we will get along." *yeah right.* she thought regretting saying that.

"well I must be off. Preparations and preparations." he said as he left the room.

"dammit all." she whispered to herself.

Everyone was still preparing for the massive wedding that was happening in a week from that day. Nobody suspected anything wrong was going to happen. Now that was garuenteed not to happen. Especially considering that two specific assassins were going to go anyway. As the author of this story you can bet your ass those to are gonna do something.

"dude we've totally got to attend that wedding!" sparky said to his friend who was grabbing his knifes.

"why?" he asked putting them in a position like taki from soul calibur IV. (quick an I actually made a custom character for Alexander on my xbox. LOL!)

"because it'll be funny." he said just looking at his friend like duh!

"well its in a week so you can plan I'm gonna do some recon." alex said leaving the house.

"ok. Just get some plans or something." he said starting to plot. Yes scheming does look different.

Alex started to walk to the castle in search of some wedding plans. There was gonna be a quadruple decker cake (NOM) tons of food, and a huge crowd was anticipated.

"hmm. Ok here is a floor plan." he said as he picked it up then jumped out the window to get it to sparky.

"good god what happened to the floor plans. Now I have to draw them again!" a man yelled from the room.

Meanwhile Natalia was looking around in the forest looking for something substantial to use for her new recipie. She was making some of the food being used for the banquet at the wedding.

"hmm. Maybe some apples and pears would do good." she said picking some off of the trees.

She walked back when she was ambushed by drunken thugs.

"hey p *hic* perty lady. Come on down with ush." he said slurring his speech together.

"if you think I'm gonna do that with you your mistaken." she said trying to get through.

"o-*hic*-oh no you don't" he said stopping her.

"hey you drunken idiot. Let the lady go." alex said pulling out one of his knives. Sparky pulling out his sword.

"hey you should go home kidsh itsh dangeroush." the man said again.

"ugh. It looks as words won't be enough." sparky said as he jumped down stabbing the mans foot while alex jumped down and stabbed the other one.

"those little bitches!" one of the other men said.

The fight broke out. The drunkards pulled out crossbows but ended up shooting each other with they're impaired vision. Alex then pulled Natalia out of there and sparky followed them to the river.

"you ok?" sparky asked when they all sat down.

"yeah I'm fine." she said as she sat down.

"that was pretty funny when they all shot each other" alex said while laughing.

"it looked painful!" Natalia cried trying not to laugh.

"oh cmon it was funny." sparky laughed thus making Natalia finally giggle.

"hey you laughed! Cmon let's get you back to the castle." alex said as he got up and offered his hand to her.

"thank you" Natalia said as she got pulled up.

"sparky you coming with?" alex asked.

"nah I'll just go home." he said walking to the house in the forest.

On the way back for the two it was a bit of an awkward silence. When they got to the castle gates they both stopped and looked at each other.

"well. Bye for now." Natalia said.

"yeah." alex said very deep in thought. "heh."

"what is it?" Natalia asked wondering why he laughed so quietly.

"it's- never mind I can show you better than I can tell you." he then got up close wrapped her in an embrace and put his lips to hers and passionately kissed her. The kiss lasted for what felt like eternity to them but was really a couple of minutes.

"thank you alex. For letting me know it's returned." Natalia said to alex letting him go.

"good bye my love." alex said as he disappeared into the shadows.

The next morning was all practice for the marrige and there were so many restarts it wasn't even funny. Sometimes it was someone laughed or giggled. Other times people forgot they're lines or just plain goofed up. It was mayhem for an entire 13 hours. And nobody could make heads or tails of what was going on. Because all of the tables and chairs were gone. Meanwhile alex and sparky were messing with all the tables and chairs that they collected from the wedding practice.

"we are horrible people." alex said as he balanced on two legs of a chair.

"yeah but it's funny watching them practice without all this stuff." sparky said standing on a pedestal.

"we're kinda mean." alex said stating the obvious.

"ya think?" sparky said as he took out his pocket knife and carved his name into the bottom of the pedestal.

"we should probably give this all back tomorrow." alex said getting off the chair.

"yeah. But let's just keep a couple of chairs. Three to be exact. One for you one for me and one for your girlfriend." sparky said recalling the previous nights events making his good friend blush deep red.

"shut up!" he yelled making sparky laugh.

"loosen up dude. Im not gonna tell anyone." sparky said while sitting in one of the chairs.

"good. Because if you did I'd have to strangle you." alex said jokingly.

"ok then I'd stab you." sparky replied in the same friendly tone.

Meanwhile the two kings were worried about the disastrous events while prince Brandon, well let's just say he was learning a new language. And beating the crap out of people while he was at it. Natalia was just watching as he was bragging in french, Spanish, Greek, Latin, Russian, all sorts of languages.

"haha take that you wanker!" he said not even knowing the definition.

As he continued to buff up his skills he didn't even notice the assassin that was creeping up over the walls. The assassin then attacked with his twin knives in a drop roll and stab motion. The prince saw the attack and dodged it swiftly. The two fighters then clashed into each other using a large amount of different moves. The two kept on fighting until a large mass of guards came and lunged at the assassin. He backflipped and ran off up the walls of the castle. He ran all the way to the top dropped off the back and vanished.

Alex was very tired after that fight making him have to rest. So he went to Natalia's room for a talk with her.

"Natalia. You in here?" he called to her from the window.

"yes let me close the door." she said going over to close it then sitting back down.

"thanks. Don't want anybody seeing me." alex said as he pulled his hood off.

"it's not a problem. So what are you doing here today?" she asked.

"well I just accidentally had a fight with your fiancé and it didn't go so well." he said pulling up his sleeve showing a large cut going up.

"ooh ouch. Let me patch it up ok?" she said pulling out some bandages.

Alex took off his shirt revealing several more cuts all over his body. Natalia gasped at the sight.

"like I said didn't go over so well." he said kind of chuckling.

"oh my god how long did this fight last?" she asked.

"about three and a half hours." he said rubbing his neck.

"here lay on the bed. I'll go get Maria to get more medical supplies." she said walking to the door and cracking it open a little.

Sparky then jumped near the window they were at looking at his friends laying figure. "what are you doing?" he asked like alex was some kind of pervert.

"ah! Don't scare me with you alternate voice! It made me think that there was a guard here." alex said looking at his standing friend.

"what is he doing here?" Natalia asked pointing at sparky.

"he's just here I guess. I don't know." alex said looking at his friend.

"I am here to say hello to my good friend and to say someone hired us to take out a dragon." sparky said showing alex and Natalia the flyer.

"oh." alex said trying to get up but failed thus opening up a cut in his side.

"oh I told you not to move!" Natalia snapped at him.

"heheh. Sorry." he said easing himself down.

"well this isnt my problem so I'm just gonna go and do the job so we can actually get food." sparky said as he left out the window.

"well he's gone. Is Maria here yet?" alex asked as Maria came calmly into the room.

"so let's see those wounds." she said inspecting him taking out a huge bandage. She wrapped him up and closing all the wounds.

"thanks you two." alex said putting his shirt back on. "knock em dead tomorrow."

_[X_] sandbag_

It was the morning of the wedding and our two assassins were in the crowd just in disguises waiting for something good to happen. The man who asked them to get the dragon now had the heart in the cake so the king got a new one. The wedding was going well. The bride was just now coming up the altar to right next to the pastor.

"marrige. The eternal bond of love, and hope. The bond of holy matrimony. Now if anyone has any reason to believe that these two shall not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor said looking into the crowd. "exactly what I like to hear. (everyone laughed at this) Now do you prince Brandon take princess Natalia to love cherish til death you part?" he asked.

"I do." Brandon said.

"and do you princess Natalia take prince Brandon to love and cherish til death do you part?" he asked her.

"I-I-I-I don't." she said everyone gasped. She looked into the crowd and ran toward the assassin home.

Chapter one ended. Finally.

A/N this is using Lizzie95's kingdom rpg stage on roblox. So go check it out while I go make chapter 2. God this is the longest chapter I've ever made. In two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Fifteen Years.

The princess stormed off into the woods so our two assassins decided to follow her. And like always they got caught. Only not as assassins. As villagers. The two were brought into the castle and put in the kings chambers.

"great. Exactly where I don't want to be." alex said to himself.

"well we're here so suck it up." sparky said as the king entered the room they turned around stood and bowed.

"you may be seated." he said pointing at two chairs in the middle of the area.

"thank you sir." they both said sitting down.

"alright we're going to have to run a full body investigation on you two so we know there's no spells on you." alex winced when the king said this. Thinking about the royal birth mark on his upper arm. "alright these two maids will take you for investigation."

Maria and some other maid came out. Maria waved for alex to come to him. Knowing about his birth-mark.

"thanks Maria." alex said as they walked in the room.

"don't worry. I knew it was you instantly." she said looking over his body. "alright your clean."

The two went back to the king when of course something clieche happens and alex's shirt gets ripped showing his birthmark as he walked into the throne room. Basically an oh fck moment.

"the pri-" the king barely finished the second word cause alex was already out of there.

"sparky time to run my covers blown!" alex yelled as he ran out the door through the village and to the base.

"wait what?" sparky looked up from making out with the maid.

"what is it?" she asked as she was about to take off her dress.

"eh. Dunno." he said as he went back to his making out.

Now I bet you are all thinking really sparky? Well so was I when I wrote this but back to the story.

Alex was running for it. He was caught and now everybody knew he was still alive. But now the reward was tripled. And everyone was searching for him. Guards, maids, mages, villagers. You name it. Nobody was gonna stop until someone found him. And he was currently hiding in the assassin base looking for Natalia. Who was lost in the corridors.

"alex! Alex!" she kept on calling.

"I'm here. Don't worry." he said grabbing her shoulder.

"wait. What did Brandon mean when he said there's a war coming?" she said stopping his movement.

"five years ago there was a war. Do you remember?" he asked recalling something she did in fact remember. She nodded. "well. That war was against the assassins. We lost drastically. At first there was fifteen of us. Me and sparky are the only ones left."

"oh my god." she said kind of sad for his loss.

"and now. They declared war on us again. Probably to finish us off." he said taking her to the center of the base.

"well can't you just surrender?" she asked hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"if we do we get choked to death." he said pointing to his neck.

"dear lord. Why would they do this?" she kind of yelled.

"because we're assassins. We being these are breaking the law. And with that we get the ultimate penalty." he said kind of wincing.

"some one has to stop this." she said looking toward the ground.

"lot of people don't think that." alex said as he got to the center. "I'm gonna get in my assassin clothes. Just stay outside here for right now."

"ok. Wouldn't want to peep on you." she said as she started to giggle a little making alex blush.

"another problem is that there's just the two of us and the two hundred of them. That gets us drastically out numbered." he said walking out fully clothed.

"I'm not going to stand for this." she said stomping her foot on the ground.

"well you can't do anything about it. It's they're way of fighting and if you said yes. The enemy would've been tripled." he said shetheing his knife.

"you always can just barricade yourself in here." she said pointing to the entrance of the center area.

"yeah. They're attacking in two days. Think that'll work?" he said grasping her hand.

"yes. I could get you supplies for a few years of staying in there." she said following him.

"yeah. They'll break it down." he said still walking.

"how do you know that?" she asked.

"we've had five wars. Four of which a lot of assassins died. I've seen my brothers go down before my very eyes since I was seven" he said eyes tearing up. "I don't want this war to happen."

"oh my god. This is horrible." she said starting to tear too. "I can't let this war happen. If it means giving my own life."

"don't do that. If you do nobody will be able to see your beautiful face again." alex said looking her in the eye making her blush.

"thanks alex. For being so nice." she said smiling.

"heh no problem. And here we are." he said as they got out of the base.

"so good bye?" she asked.

"for now. But get sparky out of the castle. Even though he's getting laid probably about now." he said suppressing a laugh.

"hehe. Well good bye alex. Or should I say Alexander?" she asked jokingly.

"good bye. Natalia." he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. And of course just like any Romeo and Juliet type story someone sees them.

"hey! You get off of my fiancé!" Brandon yelled at them. Unknowing that the person he's yelling at is his older brother.

"ugh. This always seems to happen in books." he said as he grabbed a stick from the tree he was next to.

"heh. You think you can beat me with a twig? Don't make me laugh!" he jeered at alex.

"oh. I know I can beat you. Natalia you might want to step back." he said as she got back in the main entry way of the assassin home.

"haiya!" he yelled as he swung the stick around creating a large ring of fire around him. He then pulled out his main knife and lunged at the attacker.

Brandon winced from the heat but kept his stance ready as alex attacked him. The assassin had the upper hand on this fight cause of the home field advantage. Brandon on the other hand had strength and strategy. While alex just had agility and was very cunning. Alex jumped into one of the trees slipped out and landed behind Brandon with ease starting up a backwards thrust into Brandon's back. Brandon dodged the attack with a quick roll. Alex anticipated this and did a backflip on top of the house.

"your not going in there." alex said pointing his knife at his brother.

"oh yes I am." he said starting to run into the house.

"fine. Get lost and die. Especially since I helped design that base with ten of the people you killed." he said snapping at Brandon.

"so. You are aligned with them." Brandon said looking at alex.

"yes. And I've seen them die since I was seven. And I plan on getting at least a little revenge." he said stabbing Brandon's arm to a tree immediately pulling it out leaving him there in pain.

"imagine that pain in your heart for thirteen years." he said grabbing Natalia's hand and bringing her next to the palace gates.

"so you coming in or just going to stay there?" she asked. "Brandon's positively going to tell somebody."

"I'll come in. And I'll get sparky instead of staying in the village." he said walking in with her.

The two lovers were holding hands and nobody seemed to notice the assassin because there was nobody there.

"where is everybody?" Natalia asked herself not expecting an answer.

"probably looking for me. And failing at it." he said with a smirk.

"hehe. Your so funny." she said looking at him.

"well let's go get Maria. She's probably worried sick." alex said pulling her into the castle. "get to your room and tell the guard you don't want to be disturbed for the night."

She walked in and everyone inside rejoiced and hugged her. With Brandon wounded they were all worried. But what she was concerned about is how they got Brandon back before they got here.

"guard. I wish not to be disturbed tonight. Please close the door and don't let anyone in." she said to the guard posted outside her room.

"yes your highness" he said as he got out of the way opened the door and let her in.

She got in and looked out the window for alex.

"looking for me?" alex asked while he was sitting on her dresser.

"how did you get in here? The window was locked." she said confused.

"never doubt the skill and speed of an assassin." he said pointing to the small little crack that was in a circle on the window.

"huh. Would you look at that." she said surprised.

Alex here took off his hood and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and put her arms around his back and pulled him in. They parted for a little breath when alex started to speak.

"mind if I sleep with you tonight? Nobody will know." he said a little seductively.

"ooh. Hehe. Well let's go into the bed shall we. We only need one." she said in the same tone.

The both declothed and got into the bed together and wrapped arms around each other falling asleep very comfortably knowing they were in they're lovers arms.

The next day it was getting too late for the princess not to be awake. The guards posted at her door got worried and decided to open the door. As soon as they did they saw alex. In assassin clothes. Not in civilian clothes. And thus they thought he was here to attack Natalia and instintaniously attacked him.

"are you ok princess?" one of the two guards asked her checking for poison.

"yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as if not knowing there was an assassin.

"there was an assassin in your room." he said pointing to the window.

King Michael came into the room going straight to his daughter. "Natalia are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"yes I'm fine dad." she said drowsy.

"come with me into my chambers." he said grabbing her hand.

"what is it dad?" she asked still sleepy.

"what was that assassin doing in your room?" he asked a little sternly.

"nothing dad. I don't even know how he got in." she said totally lying.

"know I know for a fact your lying. What was he doing in there?" he asked again.

"fine. I slept with an assassin. Alright you happy? I am in love with an assassin." she said a little proud of her answer.

"what are you thinking? Don't you know that there's a war against the assassins coming?" he asked rhetorically.

"a war they don't want to fight. They know what will happen if they surrender. And they are pretty much backed into a corner on this one." she said laying out the facts.

"we want to keep the royal family safe from harm. We just want this to end once and for all." michael said to her trying to get her to understand.

"WELL ALL THEY WANT IS TO STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled at her dad very loudly.

"Natalia please calm down!" he sort of yelled back. He didn't want to avvrogate the princess more than she already is.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS TOTAL BULL SH-" she didn't even get to finish the sentance because her father stopped her.

"now we will not be using that kind of language here young lady!" he yelled in retort.

Right about here Maria came in with some cookies to give to them for a snack. "GO AWAY!" they both yelled at the same time. She squeaked a little as she ran out of the hall.

"alex? It didn't work" she whispered to him as he was standing outside the door.

"well verdammit." he cursed in German. "oh well I can break up the fight pretty damn quick."

The two were still arguing when alex dropped from the ceiling in his cloak. The king immediately pulled out his sword and slashed at him but alex was too fast. Michael attacked again but this time with a crossbow. Luckily for alex he had his knife out in time to slash it in half. The king fired again this one nicking alex's shoulder. Alex cursed that he let himself get hit but continued.

"you can't win assassin!" Michael hissed at the very little bleeding assassin.

"oh yeah?" alex sort of jeered as he jumped and attacked but got punched in the stomach and sent flying to the wall. When he landed he was shot through the shoulder with an arrow sticking him to the wall.

"see? Now you die." the king said pulling his crossbow out.

"NO!" Natalia yelled as she got in front of him.

"get out of this Natalia!" Michael yelled at his daughter coming toward her.

"I'm not leaving him!" she yelled at her father. At this point alex was losing a lot of blood but he pulled the arrow from it's bloodied sheathe and threw it to the ground.

"ugh. That hurt pretty bad." he said as he stood behind her pulling out a knife.

"you ok?" she asked with a bit of a worried tone.

"I've had worse. But I'll be fine." he said looking directly into the kings soul.

"is this him?" he asked.

"yes it is. This is the assassin I love." she said pointing at alex.

"I see. Well than assassin. I'm going to have to kill you. Not because you love my daughter because you are a threat to her safety." he said hissing at the word assassin.

"well damn." alex said looking at Michael. "I kinda put dying at the last at my to do list."

"well. To bad." he said pushing Natalia out of the way and stabbing alex in the stomach.

Alex coughed up blood landing on the sword that was now lodged into his stomach. He could hear screams but it was incoherent so he didn't know what they were saying. Michael ripped it out from him causing blood to come flying out. He slipped to the ground and Michael pulled off his hood to reveal his identity. Causing him to freak out a little. Alex closed his eyes and just laid there in agony, waiting for deaths arms to come.

But it never did. He was carried somewhere. He opened his eyes to see Natalia and sparky looking over them talking about something. And a glow coming from his stomach.

"... Awake." he heard Natalia say.

"cmon buddy get up." sparky said slapping him a little.

"ugh. That hurt like a bitch." he said as he sat up slowly.

"yeah it really looked like that." he said helping his friend.

"you ok?" Natalia asked her now healed lover.

"yeah. I'm good. Just a little impaired." he said trying to stand.

The other two had they're hands out making sure he didn't fall. But he stood up on his own and got walking.

"how long have I been out?" alex asked leaning against the wall.

"fifteen hours. And I used the last of the life force we had in here." he said showing an empty bag.

"ugh. Damn that hurt." alex said rubbing his stomach.

"it looked like hell on earth." Natalia said looking at him wincing at the memory.

"it practically was. I just wanted to die there." he said looking at his ruined clothes. "so we've got no healing powers, no food, and they're coming today. Any bright ideas?"

"I have an idea!" sparky yelled like he was telling the truth.

"and do tell." alex said looking at him.

"we make the house look empty and we go inside the mountain." sparky said thinking he was a genius.

"that is a good idea." alex said surprised.

"well let's get going!" he yelled throwing a dark assassin cloak to him.

"ok ok lemme get changed." he said being calm about it.

"you know they will find you sooner or later right?" Natalia said helping him with his outfit.

"yeah I know. He just loves getting idea sparks." alex said finishing his outfit.

The two assassins thought of a plan to stop the wedding in it's tracks. It was dangerous but the two were willing to stop it. The wedding (take two) was going to be near the mountain this time. Trying not to have any interruptions they made sure the bride and groom were already at the altar.

"ok so blah blah same thing I said last time does anyone object?" the pastor said not even caring. Sparky gave the signal and alex jumped off the mountain and lands in-between the rows of people pulling off his hood and rolling being perfectly fine when he lands.

"I object profusely." he said once he stopped moving.

"who the hell are you?" some guy asked.

"I if you are wondering am prince Alexander of the robloxian kingdom. One of the two remaining assassins. And I object for these two to get married." he said making some people freak out and run after him trying to get the reward. He pulls out a stick and slams it into the ground making a force of light push them away.

"don't even try." he said throwing the stick to the side. Sparky who gave him the signal jumped into the middle with him only in his assassin cloak.

"hey dude. What is going on here?" sparky asked.

"this my friend is the most elaborate way to give an objection during a wedding." he said looking at everyone.

All of a sudden Brandon who didn't feel like standing by anymore jumped at the two assassins sword in hand. He slashed around when they dodged but they didn't even lay down an attack. Brandon was getting mad. He didn't care for villagers he just wanted the assassins to die, once and for all. Sparky got nicked once but it looked like a scrape.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?" Brandon yelled not even stopping to breathe.

The two didn't stop because he started to talk. Even though they were barely starting to sweat they knew that until he passed out he will keep on attacking. So they dodged for five hours of everyone watching. Brandon finally fell to the ground and didn't get up. Everyone watched as Brandon's sleeping form panted like a dog.

"ok now that he's on the ground unconscious let's continue." alex said looking into the crowd.

"ok who are you?" someone in the crowd asked.

"as I said before I am prince Alexander who has been missing for fifteen years." he said looking proud of it.

"how do we know that your not lying?" someone else asked.

"because I have the royal birthmark on my shoulder." he said pulling down his sleve.

The robloxian king gasped when he saw it and then yelled "guards arrest the other man!" he pointed at sparky and they immediately grabbed his arms.


End file.
